SAY YES
by Mell Hinaga Kuran
Summary: [AU] - [Kuroko x Readers] / Katakan 'iya' ketika cinta datang menghampirimu, karena mungkin jika kau mengatakan 'tidak' maka cinta itu akan pergi dan tak akan pernah kembali lagi. /Mind to RnR?/ T possible M-CHAPTER 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**PAIRING : Kuroko Tetsuya x Readers/YOU and Aomine Daiki x Momoi Satsuki**

**.**

**GENRE : Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**.**

**RATED : T possible M**

**.**

**WARNING (s) : AU, TYPO, OOC may be, EYD, and many others**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**.**

**SUMMARY :**

**Katakan _'iya'_ ketika cinta datang menghampirimu, karena mungkin jika kau mengatakan _'tidak'_ maka cinta itu akan pergi dan tak akan pernah kembali lagi.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca &amp; Berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SAY YES**

_**By**_** Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**x x x**

* * *

**~Chapter 1~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"[Name] …" Teriak seorang gadis berambut merah muda berlari menghampirimu yang tengah asyik mendengarkan musik di dalam kamar sembari membaringkan tubuhmu di atas tempat tidur.

"[Name] …" Ia kembali berteriak tepat di telingamu.

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih, Satsuki?" Ujarmu berdecak kesal—terpaksa menghentikan kesenanganmu sejenak. Menatap Momoi malas sembari melepaskan _headset _di kedua telingamu.

"Ayo kita belanja ke Mall!" Ajak Momoi semangat sembari tersenyum manis.

"Aku sedang tak punya uang." Ujarmu sembari menghela nafas berat jika mengingat beratnya hidup yang kau jalani akhir-akhir ini karena kurangnya pemasokan, sedangkan kebutuhan hidupmu sama sekali tak bisa berkurang. Menghela nafas frustasi sembari meremas rambut hitammu yang tergerai panjang, "Aku harus mencari pekerjaan lain. Gaji di tempatku bekerja saat ini sama sekali tak mencukupi kebutuhan hidupku."

"Sudah kubilang lebih baik kau kerja di tempatku bekerja saja. Kenapa sih kau tak mau? Padahal disana gajinya cukup besar. Aku bisa hidup cukup baik bahkan bisa menyisihkan uang lebih untuk ditabung. Kau hanya belum tahu saja pekerjaan disana bagaimana. Jika kau sudah tahu, aku yakin kau tak akan menyesal ketika menerimanya. Pub memang terlihat negatif di mata semua orang, tapi kan tak semua orang yang bekerja disana sama buruknya dengan tempat itu." Momoi tersenyum seraya melingkarkan tangannya di bahumu. Kembali memberikan penjelasan serta bujukan agar kau mau bekerja disana.

Berpikir sejenak. Akhirnya kaupun mengeluarkan sebuah keputusan, "Aku mau bekerja disana."

"Bagus. Ayo aku antar kau kesana sekarang!" Momoi terlihat bersemangat.

"Bukankah kau ingin pergi ke Mall?" Tanyamu mengingatkan tujuan awalnya.

"Oh, iya." Momoi menepuk dahinya sendiri. "Kita pergi ke Mall dulu, baru setelah itu kita pergi ke tempatku bekerja. Bagaimana?" Imbuhnya lagi.

"Oke." Jawabmu singkat.

**.**

**.**

**SAY YES**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Perjalanan menuju Mall tak memerlukan waktu lama. Kalian telah sampai disana dua puluh menit yang lalu. Kini kalian sedang asyik memilah dan memilih pakaian, sepatu, serta tas yang sekiranya cocok demi menunjang penampilan kalian yang memang sangat dinomorsatukan. Dalam hal gaya dan _fashion_, kalian selalu _up to date_ dengan _trend _yang ada.

Kau dan Momoi sudah saling mengenal sejak kecil. Selalu bersama-sama hingga sekarang. Bahkan tumbuh bersama pula di panti asuhan yang sama. Terlahir sebagai anak yatim piatu. Nasib yang sama mengikat tali persaudaraan serta persahabatan yang kuat diantara kalian berdua.

Kalian tinggal di sebuah rumah kontrakan sederhana. Berkat otak cerdas yang kalian miliki, biaya sekolah dapat ditunjang melalui beasiswa yang didapatkan dari pemerintah. Beruntung bukan? Dengan begitu kalian tak perlu repot memikirkan biaya sekolah, yang perlu dipikirkan hanya biaya untuk kehidupan sehari-hari yang mau tak mau harus terpenuhi.

"Satsuki, aku ke toilet dulu ya." Ujarmu seraya melangkah meninggalkan Momoi yang masih asyik memilah dan memilih pakaian disana.

"Oke." Tanggap Momoi singkat.

Kau berjalan makin cepat memasuki toilet. Sudah tak dapat menahan panggilan alam yang ingin segera dikeluarkan.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Terdengar suara bariton seseorang bertanya padamu.

Seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi bekulit dim kini tengah berdiri di belakangmu. Sebelah alisnya terangkat, memandangimu dengan malas.

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya padamu, kenapa lelaki sepertimu masuk ke toilet wanita? Dasar mesum!" Ujarmu santai.

"Tck, kaulah yang mesum." Ujar lelaki itu tak mau kalah. "Ini toilet laki-laki. Apa kau seorang laki-laki yang sudah berpindah _gender_ sehingga kau masuk ke toilet ini hm?" Lanjutnya dengan nada ketus seolah mengejek.

"Sembarangan kau bicara." Amarahmu mulai merebak. Kau sungguh tak dapat menerima ucapannya yang sudah sangat kelewatan. Jika saja seorang lelaki berambut _baby blue_ tak muncul diantara kalian, mungkin kau sudah melayangkan tinjumu ke wajah lelaki angkuh itu.

"Kau lama sekali, Aomine-_kun_." Ucap lelaki berambut _baby blue_ begitu datar—sama dengan ekspresi wajahnya. Ia hanya berdiri di ambang pintu tanpa berniat masuk ke dalam.

"Ayo pergi!" Si lelaki berambut _navy blue_ yang dipanggil Aomine segera melangkah keluar. "Sampai jumpa, mesum!" Ujarnya sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Sial! Lelaki kurang ajar! Awas saja nanti kalau ketemu lagi! Aku akan memberikan ia pelajaran." Kau mengepalkan tinju penuh amarah.

Wajah putihmu bersemu merah setelah mengetahui bahwa toilet yang telah kau masuki adalah toilet laki-laki. Sungguh memalukan! Kau salah memasuki toilet. Untungnya toilet tadi sedang sepi, kalau tidak pastilah kau akan malu setengah mati. Bagaimana dengan dua orang lelaki tadi? Bukankah mereka tahu tentang hal memalukan itu? Ah, sudahlah! Kau tak mau ambil pusing. Toh, kalian tak akan bertemu lagi.

Ya, kau berharap begitu.

Namun siapa yang tahu takdir Tuhan bukan?

**.**

**.**

**SAY YES**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Membosankan."

"Kenapa kau terlihat tak bersemangat, Tetsu?"

"Aku pulang saja."

"Pestanya baru saja dimulai. Dan kau mau pulang begitu saja?"

"Pestanya membosankan." Kuroko meneguk minumannya hingga tandas tak bersisa. "Siapa gadis tadi?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba—membuat Aomine mengernyitkan dahi tak mengerti.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan gadis mesum itu?"

"Jawab saja!"

"Mana aku tahu. Aku baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya tadi."

"..." Kuroko mengambil ponsel di saku jaketnya—memandangi layar yang menampilkan foto seorang gadis yang tengah tersenyum manis.

"Kau masih saja belum bisa melupakannya, Tetsu." Aomine menggelengkan kepala—tak habis pikir dengan sahabatnya itu.

"….." Kuroko tak berkomentar apapun. Hanya terdiam tanpa sedikitpun melepaskan pandangannya dari foto gadis yang terpampang di layar ponselnya.

Mana mungkin Kuroko melupakan gadis itu. Yang telah mengajarkan arti hidup yang sebenarnya, yang membuatnya mengenal cinta, yang telah merubah kehidupan liarnya menjadi lebih bermakna.

Sebelum mengenal gadis itu, kehidupannya sangatlah berantakkan. _Drugs_, mabuk-mabukan, bermain perempuan, berkelahi, balapan motor liar. Semua itu adalah dunia yang selalu ia selami setiap hari. Namun kini tidak lagi. Sedikitnya ia telah berubah. Tak ada lagi _drugs_. Ia sudah bisa terlepas dari barang laknat itu.

Lantas bagaimana dengan kebiasaan buruk yang lainnya? Ia masih belum bisa terlepas dari semua itu. Pernah sebentar saja ia meninggalkannya, namun kini ia kembali lagi terjerumus ke dalamnya. Semenjak gadis itu pergi, iapun memutuskan untuk kembali pada kehidupannya yang dulu. Kehidupan yang kelam dan gelap. Mungkin hanya dengan begitu, ia akan sedikit bisa melupakannya. Melupakan gadis yang sangat dicintainya.

"Kuroko-_kun_, ayo kemarilah! Kita berdansa." Ajak seorang wanita berpenampilan _sexy _dengan senyuman menggoda.

"Tidak." Kuroko menolak tegas. "Ajak Aomine-_kun_ saja." Ujarnya seraya mengalihkan pandangan kearah sahabatnya yang kini tengah asyik memainkan gelas minuman di tangannya.

"Aomine-_kun_, ayo turun ke lantai dansa!" Wanita itu menarik tangan Aomine—menggesekkan dadanya yang besar nan menggoda pada lengan kekar lelaki itu.

"Baiklah. Ayo!" Aomine melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang ramping Si Wanita—menariknya pergi menuju lantai dansa.

"Entah mengapa gadis tadi mengingatkanku padamu." Kuroko bergumam. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke kursi sembari memejamkan mata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-to be continued-**

* * *

**x x x**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**x x x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Selamat Membaca &amp; Berkomentar!**

**x x x**

* * *

**~Chapter 2~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Eh, ada apa tuh rame-rame disana?" Tanya Momoi ketika melihat kerumunan orang di lapangan sekolah kalian.

Kau hanya mengangkat bahu. Tak perduli. Memasang _headset_ di kedua telinga, dengan sebuah topi yang menghiasi kepalamu. Terlihat tomboy namun tetap manis di mata semua orang.

"Kesana yuk! Aku ingin lihat ada apa sih disana." Momoi menarik lengan lenganmu secara paksa—berjalan menuju kerumunan orang-orang itu.

Dengan langkah malas kau terpaksa mengikuti keinginan Momoi.

"Permisi! Beri aku jalan sedikit!" Ujar Momoi sambil berusaha mencari celah dan masuk ke dalam kerumunan orang.

"Oh _God_!" Momoi berdiri mematung. Nampaklah di hadapannya kini dua orang lelaki tampan, bertubuh tinggi dan beraura bintang. Sungguh ia tak bisa berkedip mendapatkan pemandangan mengagumkan di depan matanya.

Semua murid wanita saling berdorongan demi untuk melihat lebih dekat dua malaikat itu. Bahkan Momoi sampai terdorong dan hampir saja ia tersungkur ke tanah jika saja lelaki berambut _navy blue_ tak segera menahan tubuhnya.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya lelaki itu—masih memegangi tubuh Momoi. Mereka saling menatap. Seakan di sekelilingnya hanya ada mereka berdua saja.

Momoi tersihir oleh pesonanya. Ia tak mampu mengeluarkan kata, hanya menggelengkan kepala dengan maksud menjawab pertanyaan darinya.

"Aku ke kelas duluan, Satsuki." Ujarmu dengan suara agak keras agar dapat terdengar. Berjalan menjauh dari keramaian. Sungguh kau tak perduli dengan apa yang ada di dalam kerumunan itu. Yang kau inginkan kini hanyalah masuk kelas dan duduk di bangkumu.

"Ayo pergi!" Lelaki berambut _baby blue_ melangkah keluar dari kerumunan.

"Baiklah. Aku harus pergi sekarang." Ujar lelaki berambut _navy blue_ setelah melepaskan pegangannya di tubuh Momoi. Ia tersenyum miring kemudian berlari untuk mengejar langkah temannya yang telah terlebih dulu pergi darisana.

Sedangkan Momoi masih mematung di tempat. Terpesona dengan lelaki yang telah menolongnya tadi. Tersenyum manis dengan sorot mata berbinar, "Ia benar-benar tampan dan seksi."

**.**

**.**

**SAY YES**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kelas yang tadinya berisik seketika sunyi saat seorang guru wanita masuk bersama dua orang lelaki yang tadi membuat heboh para siswi. Jelas saja, mereka tampan sangat tampan malah. Di sekolah itu tak ada lelaki yang menyaingi ketampanan mereka. Sudah dipastikan akan ada idola baru di sekolah.

"Anak-anak … Hari ini kalian kedatangan teman baru. Silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian!" Ujar Ibu Guru.

"Namaku Aomine Daiki."

"Aku Kuroko Tetsuya."

Itulah perkenalan singkat mereka. Meski hanya begitu, semua orang bertepuk tangan. Para siswi begitu antusias menyambut kedatangan dua lelaki tampan itu. Termasuk Momoi yang sejak awal sudah memiliki ketertarikan pada lelaki berambut _navy blue_ yang diketahuinya bernama Aomine Daiki.

Berbeda dengan semua orang, kau nampak sangat terkejut melihat kedua murid baru itu. Matamu membulat seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatmu kini. Mereka, dua lelaki yang tak ingin kau temui untuk kedua kalinya, kini malah satu sekolah denganmu. Satu kelas malah.

'Apakah ini hanya mimpi? Jika iya, tolong bangunkan aku sekarang juga!' Batinmu masih tak percaya.

Sungguh! Takdir tengah mempermainkanmu saat ini.

"Oh _My God_!" Kau menyimpan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Mereka tampan sekali kan? Aku yakin kau pun berpikiran sama denganku." Momoi menyikut lenganmu—meminta pendapat mengenai kedua lelaki yang telah menarik perhatian semua orang, termasuk dirimu.

Kau diam tak berkomentar.

"Hey, [name]! Kau kenapa sih?" Momoi mengerucutkan bibirnya—merasa kesal dengan sikapmu yang terkadang cuek seperti sekarang.

"Jangan mengajakku bicara untuk sekarang ini!" Ujarmu dengan nada lemas.

"Kenapa sih? Oke, kalau itu maumu. Akan kuturuti. Aku akan pindah bangku saja, sampai kau mau bicara lagi denganku." Momoi beranjak dari tempat duduknya—berjalan ke bangku depan yang terlihat kosong.

"Tck, _baka_. Bukan itu juga maksudku." Kau membuang nafas berat. Tak habis pikir karena Momoi akan salah menangkap maksud dari ucapanmu tadi.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" Aomine langsung duduk di bangku sebelah Momoi tanpa menunggu persetujuannya.

Momoi tak menyangka, lelaki itu akan memilih duduk bersamanya. Hatinya bersorak bahagia. Rasa kesalnya padamu sedikit terlupakan.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Aomine.

"Momoi Satsuki." Jawab Momoi cepat disertai senyuman.

Bangku di sebelahmu bergeser, menandakan ada seseorang yang menariknya—kemudian duduk disana. Kau malas sekali untuk mengangkat wajahmu saat ini. Entah sampai kapan kau akan tetap bertahan dalam posisimu, yang jelas kau tak ingin melihat wajah mereka. Lebih tepanya kau ingin menyembunyikan wajahmu agar mereka tak melihatnya.

Kuroko memandang aneh kearahmu. Namun ia tak berniat mengajakmu bicara apalagi untuk sekedar berbasa-basi. Ia memilih duduk diam di bangkunya dengan tenang.

Pelajaran pertama pun dimulai. Hingga jam istirahat tiba, kau masih bertahan dengan posisi awalmu. Tak ingin beranjak ataupun bergerak darisana.

Sebegitu takutkah kau dengan mereka? Ya, kau memang takut. Apalagi lelaki berambut _navy blue _yang tak bisa menjaga ucapannya. Bisa-bisa _image_mu di sekolah hancur dan tercoreng jika Aomine berbicara mengenai kejadian waktu itu pada semua orang.

**.**

**.**

**SAY YES**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"[Name], aku pergi duluan ya. Kau pulang saja, aku masih ada acara." Momoi melenggang keluar kelas sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Tck, dasar! " Kau merapikan buku-bukumu kemudian memasukannya ke dalam tas.

Tanpa kau sadari ada sepasang mata tengah memperhatikanmu begitu seksama. Ia tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kuroko. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana dengan _headphone_ yang terpasang di kedua telinga—menambah kesan _cool_ pada dirinya.

"Ku-kuroko …" Ujarmu terkejut melihat sosok lelaki yang tengah berdiri di balik tembok ruang kelas kalian.

"Hm."

"Kenapa belum pulang?" Kau berjalan mendekatinya.

"Menunggumu." Jawab Kuroko singkat dan padat.

"Menungguku?" Ujarmu memastikan kembali.

"Pulang bersama?" Tawarnya _to the point_.

Kau berpikir sejenak. Kau sedikit heran dengan sikap dan sifat lelaki ini. Sungguh ekspresi yang ia tunjukkan tak dapat dibaca sedikitpun.

Kuroko kembali bertanya, "Bagaimana?"

"Boleh saja." Akhirnya kaupun menerima ajakannya.

Kalian berjalan bersama menyusuri lorong sekolah yang sepi dan sedikit gelap, melangkah menuju parkiran. Dimana motor ninja biru milik Kuroko terparkir disana.

"Ayo naik!" Suara Kuroko membangunkanmu dari lamunan.

Sesaat kau mematung di tempatmu, melihat sahabatmu (Momoi) telah menaiki mobil bersama seorang lelaki berambut _navy blue _yang sangat tak kau sukai. Aomine, ya ialah lelaki itu. Mengapa Momoi bisa pulang bersama dengan ia? Apa sebegitu cepatkah Momoi mendapatkan perhatian lelaki itu? Oh sungguh! Hal ini sulit untuk dibayangkan. Jika sampai sahabatnya menjalin hubungan dengan Aomine, entah bagaimana jadinya nanti.

"Kau kenapa?" Kuroko kembali membawamu ke alam nyata.

"E-eh ti-tidak apa-apa kok." Kau tersenyum canggung—segera menaiki jok belakang motor Kuroko.

**.**

**.**

**SAY YES**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Langit telah berubah kelam. Sore telah datang. Namun Momoi belum juga kembali. Hal itu membuatmu khawatir. Terlebih ia pergi bersama lelaki itu. Berulang kali kau menghubungi ponselnya, namun tak ada jawaban. Membuatmu mengerang frustasi.

"Kau pergi kemana sih, Satsuki?" Ujarmu sembari meremas rambutmu sendiri.

**[**_**Sementara itu di tempat lain...**_**]**

Momoi dan Aomine sedang bersenang-senang. Menikmati segelas minuman di dalam sebuah Pub—tempat biasa yang selalu ia datangi bersama teman-temannya. Kuroko pun terlihat hadir disana. Ia duduk seorang diri di pojok ruangan sembari menikmati segelas _cocktail_.

Alunan musik yang terdengar keras menambah semarak di dalam tempat itu. Banyak pasangan yang turun memenuhi lantai dansa, menggoyangkan tubuhnya mengikuti irama. Termasuk Momoi dan Aomine yang sudah dalam pengaruh alkohol. Ya, mereka tengah mabuk. Menghabiskan satu botol _vodka_ membuat kesadaran mereka hampir hilang. Sungguh mengkhawatirkan!

Ponsel Momoi kembali bergetar, menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Ada sekitar sepuluh panggilan tak terjawab, dan semuanya berasal dari orang yang sama yaitu kau. Kau terus menghubungi sahabatmu, meski tak pernah ada jawaban. Dan beruntung, kali ini telepon tersambung. Ada seseorang yang menerima panggilan darimu.

"Kau dimana sekarang, Satsuki? Cepat kembali! Firasatku tidak enak." Ujarmu penuh kekesalan serta kekhawatiran.

"Ini bukan Momoi." Ujar seorang lelaki.

"Hey! Ini ponsel milik Satsuki. Kau siapa? Dimana ia sekarang? Kau pencuri ya?" Kau memberondongnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Ia sedang menari bersama Aomine-_kun_."

"Kuroko? Apakah ini kau?"

"Hm."

"Kalian sedang berada dimana?"

"Di Pub—"

**TUTT **

**TUTT**

**TUUT**

Telepon terputus.

"He-hey! Tck, malah mati." Kau kembali mencoba menghubungi ponsel Momoi, namun ternyata tidak aktif.

Tanganmu menyambar jaket yang tergantung di rak pakaian kemudian bergegas keluar rumah. Kau akan mencari Momoi ke Pub manapun yang ada di kota ini. Hanya itu yang bisa kau lakukan, daripada berdiam diri dengan perasaan khawatir yang semakin menyiksamu.

**.**

**.**

**SAY YES**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Momoi terbaring tak berdaya diatas sebuah ranjang _king size_—kamar hotel yang berada tak jauh dari Pub tadi. Disana ada Aomine yang sedang memandanginya penuh gairah, dengan tubuh setengah telanjang. Kini lelaki itu hanya mengenakan celana _jeans_ saja. Sedang bagian tubuh atasnya telah terbuka.

Aomine makin mendekatkan dirinya, dia hendak mencium bibir tipis Momoi yang merah. Jika saja seseorang tak mendobrak pintu kamar dengan paksa, maka sudah dipastikan ia sudah menikmati manisnya bibir gadis itu. Namun ternyata Tuhan masih menyayangi gadis itu. Dia selamat dari jerat lelaki hidung belang seperti Aomine.

"Kau lelaki kurang ajar …." Teriakmu dengan nafas memburu menahan amarah.

"Menjauhlah dari sahabatku! Atau akan kuhajar kau hidung belang." Ancammu—melangkah dengan pasti kian mendekat kearah Aomine.

"Tetsuya, apa maksudnya ini?" Aomine mengerutkan dahi. Wajahnya terlihat kesal karena acaranya terganggu oleh kedatangan orang-orang yang tak diharapkan.

"_Gomenasai_." Ujar Kuroko singkat. Ia hanya berdiri diluar kamar—bersandar pada daun pintu dengan datarnya.

"Beraninya kau …" Kau melayangkan sebuah tinju kearah Aomine, tepat mengenai wajahnya. Iapun tersungkur ke lantai dengan darah segar yang mengalir dari hidungnya.

"Satsuki …" Kau menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya. Namun tak ada respon, ia sedang mabuk berat dan tak sadarkan diri.

Dengan susah payah kau memapah tubuh Momoi. "Ya ampun … Berat sekali kau." Gerutumu.

"Aku antar kalian pulang." Kuroko menawarkan diri. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan darimu, ia segera menggendong tubuh Momoi kemudian membawanya pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Matamu memandang tajam kearah Aomine yang tergeletak lemah kerena pukulan yang tadi kau berikan. Jangan salah! Kau merupakan pemegang sabuk hitam dalam bidang karate. Maka tak heran dalam hal bela diri, kau tak diragukan lagi kemampuannya.

"Sekali lagi kau berani mendekati sahabatku, akan kuhajar kau sampai babak belur." Kau menendang tubuh Aomine penuh amarah seraya berlalu.

"Tck, gadis sialan. Awas saja nanti! Akan kubuat perhitungan dengannya." Aomine menyeka darah di hidungnya. Giginya gemertak menahan amarah.

Di depan hotel Kuroko telah menunggu dalam sebuah mobil _sport _biru bersama Momoi yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

"_Gomen_, menunggu lama." Kau segera masuk dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal karena berlari—takut Kuroko akan membawa pergi Momoi tanpa dirinya. Ternyata kau salah, lelaki ini tidak seperti yang dibayangkan.

Tak perlu waktu lama. Kalian pun telah tiba di tempat tujuan. Rumah kontrakanmu dan Momoi. Setelah mengantarkan Momoi ke dalam, Kuroko berpamitan untuk pulang. Berkat bantuan lelaki itu, semua masalah hari ini dapat terselesaikan. Kau sangat berterimakasih padanya. Kau sangat berhutang budi dan merasa bersalah padanya karena sempat berpikiran aneh-aneh pada lelaki itu tadi.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_, Kuroko." Ujarmu kembali mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Hm." Tanggap Kuroko singkat—menyalakan mobilnya kemudian melaju meninggalkanmu seorang diri disana.

**.**

**.**

**SAY YES**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**[**_**Flashback beberapa jam yang lalu…**_**]**

"Arghh … Kemana lagi aku harus mencarinya?" Dengusmu hampir putus asa. Bagaimana tidak, sudah beberapa Pub yang kau datangi namun Momoi belum juga ditemukan. Kau meremas rambutmu sendiri—merasa frustasi. Bersandar pada tembok bangunan yang baru saja kau datangi.

"Mencari temanmu?" Tanya seseorang—membuatmu menengadah melihat siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Kuroko …" Ujarmu menyebutkan nama orang yang kini ada di hadapanmu.

"Aku tahu mereka ada dimana."

"Dimana? Cepat beritahu aku!" Ujarmu tak sabar.

"Ikut aku!" Ucap Kuroko berjalan santai menuju sebuah bangunan—yang akhirnya diikuti olehmu di belakangnya.

Dahimu mengernyit ketika langkah kalian semakin memasuki sebuah bangunan dengan nama _**"HOTEL"**_. Dadamu bergemuruh seketika. Kau menarik tangan lelaki itu, berkata dengan nada keras penuh amarah: "Hey! Kenapa kau membawaku ke tempat seperti ini? Kau ingin mempermainkanku hah?"

"Aomine-_kun_ dan temanmu ada disini." Jelas Kuroko masih dengan wajah datarnya.

"A-apaaa?" Matamu membulat.

"….." Kuroko kembali melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri lorong-lorong hotel sembari melihat nomor di pintu kamar yang dilewatinya.

'Sialan! Akan kuhajar dia, jika sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Momoi.' Batinmu penuh amarah.

Langkah Kuroko terhenti pada sebuah kamar dengan nomor 241.

"Mereka ada disini?" Tanyamu.

Kuroko hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan darimu.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, kau segera menerjang masuk setelah berhasil mendobrak pintu di depanmu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-to be continued-**

* * *

**x x x**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**x x x**


End file.
